


A Night Out

by edriss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:28:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28780503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edriss/pseuds/edriss
Summary: Ron and Hermione try to celebrate their anniversary but people keep interrupting them.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	A Night Out

It was a rare occasion that Ron and Hermione had time to spend together. Rose was nearly a year old and still as time consuming as she had been the day she was born. Plus Hermione had finally started working again. So, obviously, something had to fall the wayside and it was date nights. Ron didn't mind terribly because even if they didn't go out of the house, they always found a few moments of quiet together. At the end of a long day, he wanted nothing more than to lay with his wife and fall asleep with her in his arms. And while Hermione, too, enjoyed those peaceful moments, she also missed going out. She missed seeing artistic performances and having someone else cook dinner and having a conversation that did not involve anyone crying.

At their wedding, no less than ten people reminded Ron that a happy wife equals a happy life. He was trying his best to make that happen in all aspects of their time together. So that meant he hired a babysitter (well, asked Bill and Fleur to do it since they had experience with kids and were more mature that his other brothers) and was going to take Hermione out for a fantastic dinner to celebrate their anniversary.

Hermione almost cried as they left a sleepy Rose in Bill's arms but once they left their home behind them, her mood lightened immediately. It was like filling her lungs with fresh air after months of living in a cave.

She was especially impressed with the caliber of restaurant Ron chose for dinner. It was a trendy place that Hermione had heard many co-workers discuss but she never imagined she would find herself on a _date_ there. Ron continued to surprise her as he gave his name to the hostess. He obviously had made a reservation (and with how popular this place was, he must have done it at least a month in advance). Hermione was happy to spend any alone time with her husband on their anniversary but this was far beyond what she had expected.

Ron, for his part, knew he wasn't the best at planning things. He was more of a "look after you take the leap" kind of person. But he knew Hermione appreciated well thought out events and he had that in mind when he started planning their romantic anniversary dinner.

The hostess led them to a table where a bottle of wine was pouring itself into two glasses. She waved her wand and the chairs moved out from the table, prompting them to take a seat. Really Hermione thought this was all very over the top but she was very glad she picked her fanciest dress robes to wear tonight.

Ron was wearing ebony robes that swept along the floor with golden trim on the sleeves and collar. Hermione's was more a Muggle style, which had recently come into fashion. The traditional wizarding robe wide sleeves were paired with a cocktail length skirt. The light purple fabric was edged with gold trim along the bottom of the skirt and edge of the sleeves to match Ron's outfit. She had even slathered her hair in Sleekeazy's Hair Potion to keep it sleek and straight for the evening. Obviously they were both taking this very seriously.

They had agreed that their topics of conversation could not include work or Rose. Those were the two things they discussed endlessly at home. This occasion was meant to be special and be about the two of them. Sipping her glass of wine, Hermione couldn't help but think that this was the best night she had experienced in a while. But it was almost as if thinking that caused the next series of events.

The first person to approach them was a young girl -- very shy, with her eyes downcast and shuffling her feet. "I'm so sorry to bother you," the girl said, peaking up from under her blonde bangs. "But are you Hermione and Ron Weasley?"

She was so sweet that Hermione couldn't be too annoyed at the interruption. Ron's attitude was less forgiving but he just squeezed the fabric napkin tightly in his fist and didn't say anything.

"Yes we are," Hermione announced brightly, beaming at her.

"Can I get a photograph?" she continued, just as quietly.

"Oh no, I'm sorry," Hermione told her, frowning slightly. "We are actually celebrating right now and just want to eat our dinner. Have a good night though!" She quickly turned back to Ron, whose face was only slightly pink in annoyance. Hermione had come up with a great way to get rid of "fans." (She hated calling them this but there was no other word for the people who followed them begging for photos and autographs like they were celebrities and not just normal kids who were unlucky enough to in school during the Second Wizarding War.)

The little girl's eyes fell to the floor and she shifted back and forth for a moment. And though it pulled at Hermione's heart strings, she resolutely did not look over at her. If she gave in to this girl, Hermione knew five other people would come talk to them and it would ruin the evening. For how jealous Ron was of Harry's fame in their school years, he hated everything about his own fame now.

Finally, the girl walked away and Ron released his death grip on the napkin. Hermione smiled, trying to ease the tension the interruption created. "The pork sounds good," she said, looking over her menu. "What are you thinking of having?"

Ron was trying his best not to let anything ruin the evening but that first interruption was making it difficult for him. He stared back down at his menu to read over the choices. "Maybe the steak?" he suggested, his mouth watering as he read the description. "And I hear the sausage rolls are delicious here, so we should them."

Hermione's smile brightened and she looked around for their waiter. But before she could wave down anyone, another interruption appeared.

This man was a bit older. Hermione guessed he might be in Hogwarts now. She wondered if he was learning about the Second Wizarding War and the Hunt for Horcruxes. He had a camera in his hands and didn't even ask their permission before snapping a photo.

"Awesome!" he exclaimed, another flash popping in their faces. "My friends are never going to believe I ran into you guys."

Ron's face was completely red now and he was gripping onto the table like it was keeping him up. Hermione frowned at the teenager and said as sternly as possible, "Please we are trying to enjoy a meal. We'd appreciate it if you just left us alone."

"Sure sure," the guy said, his head bobbing up and down. "Have a good night!" He disappeared back into the crowd of the restaurant but left a foul mood behind him. Even Hermione had trouble bringing her smile back.

"Where's that waiter?" she wondered, trying to change the subject. Ron was still red in the face and grinding his teeth. The waiter finally appeared and Hermione quickly ordered for both of them.

"It's fine," she tried to soothe her husband. "Just forget about it."

"How can I forget about it?" he mumbled. "It happens no matter where we go."

Maybe choosing such a popular restaurant was a bad idea but did they have to use Polyjuice Potion to go anywhere without being bothered?

Luckily she didn't have to come up with a response to that because a platter of sausage rolls floated down between them. Ron didn't miss a beat and grabbed two in his hands before it even touched the tabletop. With his mouthful he admitted, "Amazing."

Hermione took one and took a bite. It was delicious indeed and the food in her stomach was already lifting her spirits again.

Ron was right, though - it was always like this when they went anywhere. They would be interrupted and annoyed and bothered and the atmosphere would fluctuated wildly all evening. She couldn't remember the last time they had a completely enjoyable night out. No wonder they did it so infrequently.

The plate of sausage rolls was empty when the next person approached them. An older woman tapped Hermione on the shoulder. She did her best not to bristle at the intrusion but she was definitely nearing the edge of her patience.

A quick glance at Ron told her that he was already beyond his breaking point. As if to validate her thought, Ron didn't even give the woman a chance to speak. He threw down the napkin in his hands and pushed himself up from the table.

"That is IT!" he yelled at no one in particularly and stomped away from the table and out of the restaurant.

Hermione sighed, smiled tightly at the woman whose mouth was now open in shock, and pushed back her own chair to follow her husband.

She found him right outside the door, sitting on a bench with his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands.

"Sorry," he said, not looking up at her. "I just wanted tonight to be perfect."

Hermione took a seat next to him and snaked her arm around his. "I know," she agreed. "It's just so hard. People don't realize we are just regular people, that we just want to live our lives in peace. They see us a celebrities." She sighed deeply and rested her head on his shoulder. "But I appreciate all the effort you went through, Ron."

He finally looked up at her. "You deserve it, 'Mione."

She leaned over to kiss his cheek. "How about we go home and have some ice cream with Rose? I miss her already."

He nodded. "Me too." He paused then continued, "I'm glad we got to try those sausage rolls. They were extraordinary."

Now Hermione couldn't help but laugh. This is how it always went. Ron lost his cool and made a scene but they always headed home laughing. In the long run, she couldn't really complain too much. Those sausage rolls were amazing after all.

And at least they were headed home together -- to their home, where their daughter waited, where they could snuggle up on the sofa and where they wouldn't have to worry about what might happen when the sun rose in the morning. Hermione didn't know what tomorrow held, of course, but she knew Ron would be there and that's really all that mattered.


End file.
